Equinox
by JennMel
Summary: Viktor feared a blending of the species, and so he had his daughter burnt for her crimes. But even he could not have imagined what was to occur. Separated for centuries, each believing the other to be dead, can Sonja and Lucian find each other in time?
1. Sunset

Author Notes: I only went to see _Underworld: Rise of the Lycans_ this weekend, and wow am I glad I went to see it on the big screen! Obvious spoilers of Underworld 3, as well as the other films. This was very spur of the moment, but I hope you enjoy it!

NB –Tomas is spoken with the Lithuanian pronunciation 'Toe-mas'

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Equinox**

Part One: Sunset

_Looking back, I can almost understand why Viktor did it. He was afraid, of course he was. But that will never dull the bitter pain I have carried over the centuries, the boiling hate over what he took from me, and the coiling anger when I look at what he replaced me with. As time has rolled ever onwards, so have I. Once in the thick of it, I now stand to the side, my light long stolen from my life, existing only in the twinning of the moon and the sun. The war once fought so fiercely is fading into the modern world, and so I watch from the shadows as I always have, waiting for her to see the truth. _

* * *

The pain was excruciating, but the hidden terror she had seen within him had been worse. As she had felt herself die, so she had watched his soul die behind the eyes she knew so well. The love had been unquestionable, not even dampened by her fear, and for his part in that, she would be eternally grateful.

Of course, as she felt the sunlight sear into her as it never would to him, she had in that same moment felt a sense of relief. She was alone in that room with the only man she had ever truly loved, with the only one whom she knew had loved her in return. The last thing she had seen as she died were those eyes, the last thing she had felt aside from the pain was the phantom comfort of her unborn, and never to be born, child-

-and the first thing she had seen, as she gasped that first renewed burning breath, was the dark eyes of an old, sad and tired man, and his subsequent smile. A smile she might one day grow to hate. "My dear Sonja. Welcome back."

She lay there, sensing the telltale tingle of healing burns, knowing ten times over the impossibility of what she was feeling, and...the pulsing heartbeat, the gushing blood. This man was just that – a man. Not Lycan, nor Vampire. But no fear could she see behind his sad eyes, just a long acceptance. He helped her to sit up from the feather mattress, and for the first time, her eyes registered where she was. She swallowed, reminded all too much of the man she had thought to be her ever-loving father, by the room which looked so much like home.

Oh, but she felt so weak. A Death Dealer, daughter of an Elder, and she could barely focus, hardly lift her arms. He smiled again, and handed her a goblet, from which she drank, greedily, dimly registering the copper tang of human, rather than cow.

Her moonlight eyes focused on the man with renewed clarity. Was he a fool to sit there as he was? Alone with her in the room, there would be nothing to stop her from doing...anything. And yet, aside from the myriad of questions that flew around her mind, one shone ever-bright to the fore, "Where is Lucian?"

His face grew all the more wearisome, "All in good time my dear. You did die after all, and even for the immortal kin, that can be quite a shock."

"No." Sonja rebuffed his placations, "Where is Lucian?"

"The firstborn Lycan of whom you speak is currently residing at the home of your old Coven, defending it from your father's ever amassing armies. Much has changed while you have slept, Sonja, it will take a while for you to acclimatise."

"Take me to him." Sonja attempted to swing herself out of bed, only to be stopped by a firm hand.

"I will not."

She snarled, "And who are you to control what I do, human?"

"I am Alexander Corvinus, daughter, and you will do well to mark me."

Sonja's eyes faded to darkness as she stared at him, "But...that is impossible!"

"I assure you, it is not. I have kept a close eye on my sons since they were bitten, and what they did. William's plague and Markus' mistakes. And now, you, and Lucian of course."

"What do you want of us?"

"_Want?_ My dear child, have you honestly yet to ask yourself why it is you still live?" He slowly reached forwards and rested his palm on her stomach, "The child that grows within you is barely a star upon your cheeks, and yet he is already performing the impossible. A merging of the two bloodlines, the child of a born Lycan and a Death Dealer; stronger that both. So strong, indeed, that the sun will never sear his skin, nor that of his mother for as long as she carries him."

Sonja blinked, only able to stare between him and his hand. So many thoughts screamed through her mind. She had died...and was yet reborn once more. Lucian, her dear Lucian, and her father – the murderer of his grandson as well as his daughter. She stopped short, "He? My...Lucian's child, is to be a son?"

Alexander smiled truly for the first time since she had awoken, "Yes, my dear. As only an Immortal such as I may know, the first to walk in the rays of the sun and beams of the moon shall indeed be your firstborn son."

* * *

With every moonrise, Sonja would watch her unborn son grow within her. She knew it would be too dangerous to return to Lucian with the affairs as they were, and even whilst it wrenched at her very being to be away from him, Corvinus had explained to her what had happened since the Coven had ordered her execution.

The first Immortal had been watching closely, and had known more than perhaps she was comfortable him knowing. When Lucian had taken the castle, her body had no longer been inside. It had been taken by Tanis, along with those of the Elders, upon her father's orders. She was unable to say what she thought of this, and honestly tried not to dwell. Corvinus told her of the bloody revenge Lucian took upon the remnants of her old Coven when he realised Viktor – who had not died by his hand as he had hoped – had robbed him of truly saying goodbye. She could not say she disliked Lucian's actions.

And it really had been out of bitterness, or at least, that was what Sonja saw. Viktor had ordered Tanis to dispose of her body once they were safely far enough downstream, but the strange Vampire had instead willingly handed her body to Corvinus at the Immortal's request. She wondered if one day she might understand Tanis and his motives, although she thought this unlikely.

And so she was forced to live day by day in a castle of humans, to listen to reports of the war, but never see it, Lucian so far away beyond the sea that sprayed the ramparts at it stormed. She dearly wished to be by his side, to fight for their lives and their love, but she knew Lucian, and she knew how his feelings worked. He would love her even if she did go to him. But he would forever fret about both her and their unborn son, and that worry could get him killed.

And so instead she sent word via a man of Corvinus, bearing a seal of her making, ordering him to tell Lucian of what had happened. To tell Lucian that both she and their child lived.

She would not discover until centuries later that the message was never sent, deemed too likely to cause damage to the equilibrium of the war. After all, Corvinus had sworn only to watch, unable to bear working directly against either of his sons and what they had caused.

* * *

Raze watched on as Lucian punched the wall, only stepping forwards to stop his friend after he drew back for the fourth time, his hand mangled and bloody. He did not say anything, and nor did he need to. He simply stood, waiting for Lucian's ragged, out of control breathing to calm slightly. The Born-Lycan, and leader of the war against their former masters, had held it together for the entire encounter, and it was only now, in the safety of the keep and the company of a friend that he had finally dropped the mask. It had only meant to be a simple reconnaissance mission, a way of training some of the younger human-Lycan volunteers. They had just wanted to know what Viktor was planning. And then they had watched as Death Dealers, led by Viktor's new favourite, Kraven, had helped a new Vampire, weak still from being newly turned, into their stronghold.

The man's long dark hair dropped in blood-caked strands as he bowed his head, shoulders sagging as his energy faded. His voice was so soft that had Raze not been of Lycan blood, he doubted he would have heard, "She looks just like Sonja."

* * *

Having been a Death Dealer for most of her life, fear was not something Sonja knew well. And yet as another spasm of pain seared through her, and she bit back yet another scream, never before had she wished so fervently for Lucian to be by her side, telling her those same soft words he had the day her father had her burned.

She really did scream that time, as her thoughts turned to the last time she had seen Lucian's face. Her whole body shook as she clamped her lapis eyes tight shut and drew scarlet blood from her own lips. And then a second cry seemed to intermingle with her own, and the pain had dulled to a background ache as an overwhelming rush of relief, joy and sadness intermingled in her chest.

The human woman who had been helping with the birth smiled as she swathed the baby in blankets, "Your son, milady"

Gently, despite her exhaustion, Sonja took her son in her arms. His cries had ceased almost immediately, and now his eyes were shut to her in peace; a true child of Corvinus blood. His skin was as pale as her own, and as she placed her forehead to rest upon his small cheek, their obsidian locks of hair seemed to intermingle as one. The little impossible child snuffled, and opened his eyes to regard his mother. Sonja felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked into the dark-ocean eyes, eyes which she knew so well. She smiled. Her son, a mixing of the blood, a twinning of the moon and the sun, of the dark and the light, and of his mother and his father, "Tomas."

* * *

Sonja swayed on the spot, her first instinct to turn and check on her son, still sleeping peacefully, just to check that her life had not been completely snatched from her. It was, it just couldn't... "How can you be sure?"

Alexander sighed, "I am sorry, child. The Vampires have won. Kraven brought back in contestable proof of Lucian's defeat, and what is left of the Lycans is scattered into the earth. He is dead."

Sonja sat heavily, staring blankly before her. Could they never win? In but two days, Tomas would turn one year of age, and they were to have set off together to find his father, her Lucian. And now that had been snatched from them, and her son would never know his father but from the stories she could tell. The knowledge she would rejoin with Lucian had been what kept her steady in her long time apart, especially as communications between them had been rendered impossible because of the war and for Tomas' safety.

Her gaze settled on her son, and resolve building within her mind. She turned back to the Immortal, "We will still leave. I cannot stay here."

"But you are safe here, both of you are."

"Perhaps, but to stay here would be to remind myself everyday of the person I was. Tomas deserves to grow up as what he is. Not an abomination of his parents' love, and not a novelty of the Corvinus line. He is my son, and we will be fine as long as we are together."

"At least let me keep an eye on you from afar."

Sonja smiled softly, "You seem to have a knack for doing such even without our permission, Alexander."

She rose, silently moving over to stand above her son. The Immortal regarded her a moment longer, before turning to leave, knowing she would not allow herself grief within his company.

Yes, he had been right not to tell her of Kraven and Lucian's plan. It would be too dangerous for the child to be dragged into that messy charade.

* * *

Lucian shivered in the dark and the damp, trying to ignore the throbbing in his torn and bloody arm. It left a bitter taste in his mouth, making a deal with that Vampire, Kraven. But he also knew they couldn't just keep dying as they had been. There were so few of the original Lycan slaves left, and even less of William's bitten. Sabas' death had been painful for all of them.

He choked back a hiss as Raze checked on the makeshift cloth that bound his arm. Over the years, his regenerative ability had increased incredibly, but tearing off a rather large proportion of one's skin tends to take a while to heal. Raze did not speak, his silent disapproving gaze checking the rest of Lucian over. He quirked a small smile, "You didn't honestly expect the Vampire to have the guts to take my tattoo himself, did you? Besides, I found it gave me a profound sense of catharsis." His breath hitched again.

"You are more injured than you said." Raze's steadfast rumble of a voice thrummed in the dank tunnel, the remains of a water system left from a long abandoned castle.

"Yes, well..." He shivered again, the cold seeping into his bones.

Raze did not comment further, casting his eyes around the little group of them. They were scattered now, with a lingering promise to wait out their eternity until Lucian sent out the call to arms. They were the last of their closest allies from the beginning. Xristo met his gaze, and they shared a common recognition of worry for their leader. Sometimes self-preservation was a little too low down on Lucian's priorities. Xristo nodded, and spoke, "We should rest here tonight. I for one could do with the sleep, as I'm sure could we all. There is no need to continue west until we drop – Viktor thinks he has won."

Lucian smiled gratefully at his friend, letting his eyes slide shut as he curled up, wolf-like, with those of his inner pack.

It would be a long couple of centuries.

To Be Continued...

Author Notes: Any thoughts and feedback would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Dusk

Author Notes: Wow! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/favourited/alerted this story! I didn't expect it to be quite so well received! This was going to be a two part fic, but your feedback inspired me, and I came up with this instalment to expand and develop the story more before I do final chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Part Two: Dusk

It could not be said that the years had been easy for them, made all the more difficult by the very nature of the immortals; they would walk the world unchanged, forever. But Sonja had succeeded in doing just as she had sworn, much to Alexander's chagrin. She had hidden Tomas away, to the extent that by the time he was ten years old, no one could have known the difference between him and any other young boy.

This was not to say that even centuries later, she did not worry for him when he wandered outside in the sunlight and she slept on. Sometimes, he would go away for weeks at a time, and then she really would worry. Of course, if a human were to look upon them, they would see a pair of adults, perhaps think them to be siblings, and in reality they were so much older. But he was still her son, and no matter how wise and old he thought himself, she would always be more so.

As Sonja sat, frozen as if a stone, forever lost in the enchantment of the fire dancing in the hearth, her mind whirled behind her passive facade. She thought back to when he had been so young, to the years so raw with Lucian's death. It was something she always did as she waited for Tomas to return on the night he promised he would. It kept her from worrying, thinking about all the ways she had made sure he would be safe, what she had taught him.

As her son had grown, more and more of Lucian had emerged within him. Not just his smile, or his mannerisms, but also his Lycan tendencies. This had not been fully realised until over three decades after his birth, when they had been trying to cross dangerous territory into a neighbouring land. They had been set upon by a renegade pack of William's Lycan, separated from those Lucian had rallied. It had been as if they had smelt the Vampire blood that ran within her. That night was both a blur, and yet sharply burned into her memory.

She had fallen, been taken from her horse by one of the beasts. Their first face to face encounter with Lycan since Tomas' birth, and so close to Lucian's death, she had hesitated that split second too long, and had lost her sword.

A moment later, the Lycan had been pulled from her, its neck snapped with unbelievable grace and ease. There had been a snarling from the silhouette above her, and in an unnerving repeat of that fateful night, when Lucian had fallen from favour with her father, the Lycans had retreated.

The first time she had seen Tomas in his true hybrid form, she had been shocked, and for an immortal, such a thing is rare to occur. They had both presumed that he had no form, that like a Vampire the only outward indication of the immortal blood within him were his teeth, and midnight-black eyes which only showed when he fed, or experienced high levels of emotion. Of course, he had always had the grace of the immortals, but from that night the Lycan blood, tempered by the Vampire, had truly shown itself.

There was a crunching of hooves upon gravel, shortly followed by a single pair of boots and a scrapping of bolts at the door. She remained still, having already recognised the footfalls, "Mother?"

"You're late."

Tomas grinned, leaving his things by the door before making his way into the main reception room where his mother sat. He bent and kissed her cheek in greeting, before relaxing in an adjacent chair, "I'm sorry, truly I am, but you know how those business associates can be."

Sonja quirked an eyebrow, "Your affinity with those pistols of yours will never cease to unnerve me. Perhaps the decadent lifestyle of these modern times is too overwhelming for you. Which poor fool was it this time?"

"Just another arrogant man who thought he could win in a duel for a lady's honour." He snorted, "I assure you – she had no honour left to lose, even before I met her. You know, I almost miss the time when one would use swords...at least it gave them the semblance of a chance."

Sonja smiled a half-smile, "Tomas, you are a Death Dealer in all but title – there would be no chance to be had under any circumstances."

Her son's grin only served to widen, "All thanks to you, Mother." He rose, "Have you eaten tonight?"

Sonja rose in time, her hand darting out to halt Tomas' progress, "What are you not telling me?"

His gaze fixed her with clarity, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Tomas, after all these centuries, do you still really believe that you have ever been able to keep anything from me? I saw your eyes when I mentioned the Death Dealers. What happened? You didn't run across them did you? You know what could happen if you were to shift form before them!"

Tomas rested his hands on her shoulders, "Mother! Stop it, you worry far too much. I have yet to be killed, have I not?"

Sonja fixed him with a glare, "That hardly instils me with confidence."

He sighed, "Amelia was awoken last week; it is her turn to reign over this century. My dear grandfather," his tone mocked the term of endearment. Having known of the stories since before he could talk, he fully blamed Viktor for his lack of a father, and his mother's pain, "has been put into his long sleep. And before you begin the lecture, no, I will not become complacent – I know I am never out of danger."

Sonja closed her eyes, gathering her calm, before fixing Tomas with her piercing gaze, "I am your mother. It should be me protecting you, not the other way around. You should not feel the need to refrain from mentioning Viktor. I will not bite your head off." The pair both smiled at the weak joke, the tension eased somewhat.

After a pause, Tomas spoke, "I will get us something to eat from the paddock. I thought I would remain here on the whole for the next couple of months. After that, we should probably be moving on. I think you are beginning to scare the nearby village."

Sonja sighed good-naturedly, "They build great contraptions of steam and metal, and yet are still as superstitious and fearful as the day you were born."

* * *

"You need to stop this." Raze stood with his arms folded, leaning against the wall. He would never have spoken if they were in the company of the others, but when they were alone he was never slow to speak his mind.

"I do, do I?" Lucian looked up from the papers that seemed to be drowning him, his expression hard. "You know we've got to be ready for when the time comes. I will not have Kraven gain the advantage. The spies tell me that Viktor now sleeps – the Coven has moved under Amelia's control, with Kraven in control of Viktor's household. Now is precisely the time when I should be working on this!"

Raze wisely stayed silent. Over the years in hiding, Lucian had grown harder, more callous. Not that the beginning of the war had not done that too. Perhaps it was the lack of sunlight, or the overbearing darkness of the underground in which they subjected themselves to. Of course, they were only catalysts. Raze knew that the problem was, and always would be, the loss of Sonja and their unborn child.

When Lucian had stumbled across the myth of the third son of Corvinus, younger than his twin brothers by over a decade, he had begun to realise what this might mean. This realisation had quickly turned into an obsession, fuelled by the overbearing Lycan desire to be free from the indirect oppression caused by their avoidance of the Vampires.

"Was there anything else you wanted?" Lucian snapped, glaring at Raze. And then he shuddered slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed, "I am sorry, my friend. I do not mean to be like this."

Raze nodded in acceptance, "Your single-minded ambition is what makes us follow you."

Lucian smiled weakly, as he was akin to do when his mask slipped slightly, "It's just...I _need_ to do this. I can't..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. The mask fell back into place, and his smile grew into one of confidence, "I promise, Raze, I will get some sleep soon. I just need to finish going through this pile."

Raze knew that he would get no better.

* * *

Perhaps it hadn't been such a brilliant plan after all, Tomas mused, as he leapt soundlessly onto an upper gangway to avoid being seen by the guards. He knew that if his mother ever found out where he was, she would gut him alive, but he simply hadn't been able to help himself. He was certain that were he to live for double what he already had, his curiosity would not be any more dampened.

And so, here was where Tomas found himself, ducking between the shadows aboard the ship of Alexander Corvinus, the mysterious figure from his mother's stories, the father of them all. It had taken him a long time to piece together the pictures, the changed names, the upgraded army, but when he had finally succeeded...well, who could blame him to at least want a look?

He took another inhuman leap, catching a hold of a protruding piece of metal. And then he froze, his heightened senses screeching to a halt as his mind tried to register what he had heard. A snatch of conversation...between an old man and a subordinate-

"-we can only hope that Amelia is able to awaken Markus without any trouble, then."

"Sir, you've seen the report. Lucian has increased his dealings with Tannis. There can be no doubt – they plan to move within the month. The Lycan den is growing by the day; they are coming to their leader from all over the world, and the Vampire Coven is completely clueless."

A sigh. "I had hoped that Lucian and Kraven would revoke their plan as the centuries passed."

"What would you like us to do, sir?"

"Keep a close eye, of course, but do not interfere, as always. Inform me the moment anything changes."

"Sir." Booted feet made to leave, and then-

"I don't suppose there's any other news?"

The subordinate seemed to turn and repress a sigh, before replying, "No sir. There is still no trace of Sonja, or her son."

Tomas had to use all of his control not to fall from his position. His breathing, while silent, was short and panicked, his thoughts whirling in his head. How could this be? How could this man, this mere _man_ dare to-

No. Now was not the time to get answers from these people. He had to tell his mother. She needed to know.

* * *

"Don't you think this is a little rash?" Tomas yelled up the stairs, half amused, half disturbed.

A dark figure vaulted over the banister and landed easily beside him, "Rash, dear? Why on earth would you say that?"

Tomas quirked an eyebrow at the woman before him, clad in the garb of a Death Dealer, with a sword strapped to her side, and- "Guns? You really are angry."

Sonja smiled softly, "I don't get angry, I merely know how to obtain the correct level of intimidation."

"Is now really the time to reveal ourselves, with the brewing of such a war? Mother, he probably thinks we're both dead. If Corvinus lied about his death to you, who knows what other lies he told? Besides, do you know how long it took me to find Corvinus? If...Father does not wish to be found, then I doubt he will be."

"And you are right to doubt. Lucian will not be found by us."

"Then what-"

Sonja's smile turned predatory, "We will, however, quite easily locate the whereabouts of Tannis."

* * *

"I like your pets."

Tannis jumped at the voice, scattering parchments to the floor. He looked wildly around, only to see a pale, dark-haired man leaning against his far wall, absently playing with a lit candle he had removed from the wall. The Vampire paled, knowing an immortal when he saw one, but not knowing which bloodline he could have come from, something about him setting Tannis' senses on edge. He swallowed, glad he had left his girls asleep on the other side of the house, "Can I help you?"

"Hmmm? No, not really. I'm afraid this whole all-out war thing is a bit new to me, despite my age." He smiled easily, a darkness playing mirthlessly behind his eyes, "I believe my mother would quite like some answers, though."

Tannis blinked, and then in a blur, he found himself wrenched from his seat, and pinned against the wall so that his feet did not touch the ground, "Hello Tannis. It's been far too long."

Tannis stared, "Oh my god...Sonja. But you...Corvinus?" And then his brain jumped forwards even further, and he snapped his gaze to the mysterious man, "Impossible..."

Sonja quirked a smile, allowing the Vampire to drop to the floor and lean against the wall, "I don't believe you ever had the pleasure of meeting my son, Tomas?"

Tannis took a moment to gather himself, "Well, this was certainly unexpected. I had always thought that Corvinus wanted your body for study...and you don't ask many questions of the Immortal Father under any circumstances. If I had known..."

"What? You would have told Viktor?"

Tannis did not miss the impersonal way in which Sonja referred to her father, "If you found me here, then you would know that it was Viktor who exiled me. He did not take kindly to my histories – apparently there was too much truth in them."

"Cushy exile." Tomas observed.

"Well, that would be courtesy of your father, Lucian. I supply him with ammunition capable of killing Vampires, and he gives me a little extra...security. William's bitten make excellent guard dogs." He smirked.

Tomas walked over to a covered alcove in the wall, drawing it back and picking up a single round, "I've heard of these – UV bullets."

"How charming." Sonja remarked. She turned back to Tannis, folding her arms, "We need to find Lucian."

"I would never have presumed anything else, my lady." Tannis bowed his head in respect, a silent exchange of an understanding centuries old passing between the pair, something Tomas could not quite decipher. "I can give you the whereabouts of the Lycan den. It is not far from the Coven's current mansion, the one where Kraven and Selene watch over the other two Elders." He moved away from the wall, and began searching through his papers.

Sonja frowned, "Selene? I do not know that Vampire. Why would Viktor entrust his sleeping form to a youngling? He never was the trusting sort."

Tannis' lips twisted into a sneer, "Oh no, Selene was alive in the time of the uprising of the Lycans, only she was very newly turned, and was never directly involved. A human girl, turned by Viktor after he had fed upon her family. Not that she knows this of course; believes it was a Lycan attack. Remarkable Death Dealer – in fact, she reminds me much of you, only with an undying loyalty to Viktor, of course."

Sonja's face took on a bitter expression, "Yes, my father always did have a knack of instilling false trust."

Tannis did not remark, while Tomas' jaw became set, "Here we are." He handed her a printout, "Good luck in finding him."

She stared at him for a long moment, before nodding, "Thank you Tannis."

The pair made to leave, but then the Vampire called out to them, causing them to stop, "Are you sure you are ready for what you are to be faced with, Sonja?" She turned to look at him, and he elaborated, "War today is not what it was in your time as a Death Dealer. Much has changed in the dynamics between the bloodlines and the ambitions of their leaders. I would hate to see this end badly for your family."

Sonja regarded the Vampire closely, her eyes blue as the starlight, and her smile much like that of the wolf she loved, "The only one of my family who will suffer is Viktor, and those who follow him blindly. The War has indeed changed, for now my son and I may stand at Lucian's side."

* * *

Not so far away, the balance was beginning to shift as the raindrops began to cause ripples on the water. While Amelia prepared herself to make the journey to where she would sleep, three Death Dealers, Rigel, Nathanial and Selene left the mansion for a hunt, the woman needing some space away from the oppressions of Kraven. At the same time, the leader of the Lycans, Lucian, sent a pair of his warriors, including his closest ally, Raze, out to hunt down one of their last hopes for finding the Corvinus strain within a human, one Michael Corvin.

Night had truly fallen.

To Be Continued...

Author Notes: So? Did this second chapter live up to your expectations? One of the reviewers, Kryptonian250, was wondering what sort of hybrid I would make Tomas, and I hope this chapter answered your question! After much discussion with my beta, we sort of came to this conclusion-

If the dominant isn't decided by which was bitten first, and actually by the stronger blood, then this would make sense for both Markus and Michael (First Vampire vs bitten Lycan, and Born Lycan vs bitten Vampire). During a rather long squeak over the amazingness of Underworld 3, we sort of came to the conclusion that Lucian's mother had been pregnant when bitten by William, as Lucian is clearly the only one of his kind (being able to expel silver without actually physically pulling it out etc.), and breeding between William's bitten would surely only elicit more wolf – it explains the added human in Lucian. As such, Tomas would be dominant Lycan, with Lucian's blood being slightly stronger than Sonja's. Did that all make sense? I hope that all made sense, as it definitely just confused me as I wrote it down. Very long notes, I apologise! So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this instalment, only one more to go, and I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Moonrise

Author Notes: Well, here's the last part of the trilogy! Thank you so much for the overwhelming support you've all given me. I've tried to update as soon as this 'technical login glitch' is sorted, so sorry for the small wait.

Some parts of this chapter you will recognise as direct quotes from the first Underworld film, which I don't, sadly, own. Hope you enjoy!

Part Three: Moonrise

"This is a bad idea." Tomas crouched on his haunches next to his mother. The pair was at a vantage point to one of the entrances to the Lycan den; the moon was clear and shone upon the rain-soaked streets.

Sonja smiled softly through a curtain of hair, "So you have said. Many times."

"We do not even know if Father is in there right now, nor how many of the Lycan would recognise you for being anything other than one of their Immortal foes. And let's not get started on what could happen if I reveal my hybrid form."

"Lucian is in there."

Tomas bit back a sharp retort, patience coming difficultly to him. He had never known his father from anything other than stories, and while he wholeheartedly supported the idea of finding Lucian, he didn't want to lose his mother in the process. He sighed, and answered more calmly, "You are not thinking clearly. Please, at least let us wait until sunrise – I can scout out the place, and there will be no chance Kraven..." He trailed off, a black car having pulled up. He watched its occupants get out and swiftly make their way inside, "Okay, now we're _definitely_ not going in there tonight."

Sonja's eyes glittered with moonlight as a predatory smirk flittered across her lips. It was perhaps five minutes before she spoke, having clearly thought through their options with a clarity and time only an Immortal such as she could afford to take, "On the contrary, Tomas, this is precisely what we have been waiting for. Kraven would only ever be doing business with Lucian." Before her son had even begun to form a retort in his mind, she had gracefully leapt off the parapet to land at a walk on the pavement below.

Tomas counted to three, and then checked his guns were in order, before diving off himself-

-only to have his feet leave the ground almost a second after they had touched it, as his mother wrenched him forcefully into the cover of shadows, "_What-_" He had begun to yelp his protest, and general confusion, before he saw her face.

The normally passive expression that he had known all his life was livid with rage, hints of a fear he had not seen on her since his childhood visible in her eyes. And then he followed her gaze, watching as contingents of Death Dealers began to steal their way around the area, making their ways inside. One of them stood out far beyond the rest, in a blood red coat and with a sword by his side; "_Viktor._" He heard his mother breathe the name as barely a whisper on the night air.

Tomas felt his muscles tighten as his hybrid form almost begged to be released. He had never seen his grandfather face to face, having always followed his mother's rule that if he really needed to know what was going on, he would find out from other sources, and never put himself at that much risk. He felt his hands curl into fists, and almost on instinct began to rise.

In a complete turn of the tables, Sonja pulled him back down. He turned to her in disbelief, "Did you want to help Father or not? I'm his best chance now!"

Sonja's face was set as she regarded her son, "There is no question as to what we will do. Viktor has gone in there to stop Lucian, to kill him, and I will never let that happen. I refuse to lose him when I've so nearly got him back. But Tannis was not wrong when he said this war would not be easy. Viktor is so much stronger now than the father I knew growing up, before the wars began." Something fought behind her eyes as she took Tomas' face in her hands, "I must ask you to stay behind. You are the _only_ good thing to come of this war, but even while that is where you come from, this is not your battle to fight. Tonight, what should have been finished the day the Lycans took the Keep shall be ended. I cannot ask you to die for this, and I will not put you in Viktor's path."

Tomas stared at the woman whom he had known his entire life, before taking her hands in his and resting them in his lap, "You can ask all you wish, Mother, until the very moon stops rising, but you cannot make me obey. This shall end tonight, and I will be a part of it."

Sonja smiled grimly, "I knew you would say that." Her expression turned cold and her eyes narrowed, "Don't forget – the Lycans are not like William's beasts, and they too are against Viktor. Avoid killing them unless absolutely necessary, but we will not be safe from them until I can find Lucian. We will walk into this as perceived enemies of both sides."

Tomas nodded, a smirk rising to his lips as he fingered his gun. An explosion could be heard under their feet, too dull for anything other than their enhanced hearing to have picked up.

Their decision was made.

* * *

It was utter carnage. In such a confined space, and between two enemies who, for the past recent centuries, had barely had enough contact to be in the situation they were in now. The Vampires might have had the disadvantage in numbers, but the Lycans in the den were not all trained warriors. There was chaos, bullets flying, explosions.

And the smell of it all set Tomas' blood singing.

He whirled, easily taking out a Vampire as Sonja began firing off rounds into the darkness, her eyes easily picking up the silhouettes. Tomas spun a kick off a wall, simultaneously flooring a Lycan as it tried to rip the head off a Vampire. Both were knocked out cold, and one of the Vampires yelled after his leader, "_Kahn!_" He made to shoot Tomas, but his head was easily severed.

Tomas cocked an eyebrow in question, to which Sonja smiled, "I promised I would give guns a try. I have, and would like to point out you would have an annoying bullet wound if it were not for my 'technologically backward' sword. Any more complaints? Good. Leave those two, they're no risk to us for the moment-" She stopped short, her eyes suddenly focused on the long distance no longer seeing her son.

She whirled, her sword tip resting at a man's neck. He was naked, breathing heavily and covered in blood, indicating his Lycan heritage, and how he had already been in the fighting. And yet, much to Tomas' surprise, he made no move to attack the woman before him who was clearly a Vampire. "Sonja?" The man's voice was impossibly deep, and he simply stared at her in complete disbelief.

Her memories flooded to her, and she quickly recognised the Lycan as one of Lucian's newest allies before the uprising. Not even bothering to explain, she lowered her sword, her sharp mind immediately picking up a dull echo of Lucian's scent, of his blood. Her eyes widened in horror, as she barely whispered, "Lucian..." And then she ran.

"Mother! Dammit!" Tomas spat.

Raze stared at the other man, immediately knowing who it was he was seeing. There was no mistaking the strange scent from the hybrid. Silently, he swore to do all in his power to help Lucian's son, even if it was that his leader was dead himself, and would never know the truth of Sonja and his child.

These thoughts all rushed together in mere moments, and neither man could do anything to help Sonja as they were suddenly confronted by a trio of Death Dealers. Tomas tried to put his fear for his mother out of his mind, thankful that whoever this Lycan was, there seemed to have been an unspoken agreement that he was on their side.

* * *

Sonja ran, her instincts guiding her more even than they had in her Death Dealer days. She was older now, wiser, and while she may have remained out of the war all these years, there was no denying, she was one of the most powerful of the Vampire kin still to walk.

The whole derelict place was a maze, it stank of blood and death, and it pained her to think this was where Lucian had stayed all these years. She turned smoothly in her path, leaping over the body of a dead Lycan without even breaking her stride. And froze. She could smell his blood, and her stomach lurched as the tang of silver clung to the back of her throat. And yet...

No body.

She bent down to a satchel and syringe, confusion clouding her worried mind. It had cracked slightly, and she could almost taste the blood on the tip of her tongue. There was no mistaking it – this was the blood of a Vampire Elder. Not Viktor's but...female...Amelia? Amelia was dead?

So much to take in. What had Lucian been doing? She scanned the laboratory, hoping for some clue, but only seeing strange notes, pictures and diagrams. Lucian was researching Corvinus? Why? She wished she had ignored the old man all those years ago and left to join with him, instead of sending a letter that clearly never arrived...

She viciously shoved that thought aside. Was she a Death Dealer or not? There was no reason to live in what might have been. And then her eyes alighted on silver, mixed with scarlet, and she knew. Gripping her sword, she ran, shots echoing around her, howls and yells.

* * *

"No!" Tomas grabbed Raze, pulling the Lycan back, forcing him to revert to human form almost out of shock. The strange son of Lucian was glaring at him, hissing, "You face Viktor and he will snap your neck like a twig. You may be a strongly bitten Lycan, but he is a Vampire Elder, and you could not hope to match his power!"

Raze glared at him, knowing the boy was right, but still feeling sick with the desire for revenge over Lucian's death as Viktor and his Death Dealers disappeared from view. He regarded the person before him, "You are a hybrid – Lucian's son." It was the first change to actually speak that they had gotten. At Tomas' wary nod, he continued, "I fought beside your father from the time of the first uprising. Raze."

Tomas nodded sharply in acceptance, "Tomas." He wrestled with a dead body, handing the clothing over to Raze, "Here. There is no sense in running around without clothes. Now all we need to do is find my parents before they do something against Viktor that will get them killed."

Raze closed his eyes for a moment, "Lucian is dead."

Tomas' head jerked sharply, a myriad of thoughts running through his head, primarily what his mother would do when she found out.

And then, before either could think more on the subject, the pair ducked in instinct as a body came crashing through a concrete wall above them to land in the water.

* * *

Sonja froze, hearing a woman's voice ring clear through the passage to where she was, "-and the life of your daughter? Your own flesh and blood?"

She crept forwards, her breath catching as her eyes found Lucian's dead body, and her father standing over him. Her skin crawled as she saw him bend to snatch her necklace from Lucian's throat, before turning to another woman, a woman Sonja knew immediately to be the one Tannis had spoken of, as she stared up at Viktor with betrayal shining in her eyes.

Below, unbeknownst to any, Tomas and Raze watched in disbelief as another hybrid was born. Tomas had tried to go to him, but was held back by Raze, who knew the voices above them all too well.

"I loved my daughter! But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the Coven! I did what was necessary to protect the species!" He paused, and Sonja could barely think, barely feel, unable to register what was happening, her world crashing, "As I am forced to do, yet again!"

Her head snapped up in confusion as she heard Selene protest futilely, "No!"

Viktor was standing at the edge, and then Sonja almost screamed as she thought she saw Tomas face him...but no. That man was not her son. He was another...

And then the pair were flying into the water below, and as if in a trance, Sonja stepped forwards, walking towards Lucian's body, tears falling as she fell to her knees and reached out to touch his cheek.

Selene found herself drawn to the Vampire, a woman of whom she had no knowledge, and for a moment, her mind left Michael and Viktor.

"Lucian, love, please..." The woman _couldn't_ be. Surely, that would be impossible. Viktor would have known.

The woman laid her head against Lucian's chest, seemingly oblivious to the world, but then snapped up in shock, turning to Selene, even though the younger Vampire had not even realised Sonja had known she was watching, "His blood...there is something _wrong_. It tastes of silver, but of something _other_, something old. Please."

Selene paused, her mind whirring. Could it work? The possibilities were...surely, "Bite him." In a mirror of Lucian's command to her, she locked eyes with the woman who looked so like herself.

Sonja could have refused. She could have ripped Selene apart in her grief.

But in one rarely given instance of trust, she turned, and with all the hope and love she possessed, she bit down hard into the nitrate-frozen skin of the man she loved, revealing the still-warm blood beneath.

Selene watched in wonder as Sonja fell backwards, Lucian's body suddenly shuddering and convulsing, but most definitely _alive_, the virus of the Vampires spreading, attacking, assimilating.

And then Selene froze, booted feet followed by multiple shots ringing in her hearing as the sound merged with the fight below. Sonja looked to her while still holding Lucian's body firm, "Go!"

Selene needed no more encouragement.

And upon hearing his mother's cry, Tomas, who had been silently arguing with Raze about whether they should help Michael, not knowing where the man's allegiance lay, wrenched away, reaching his parents in a matter of moments, "Mother?"

Tears fell freely down Sonja's face, "I bit him. There was another component to his blood, I..." She trailed off, for the first time in her long life since his birth turning for help.

Gently, Tomas helped her hold Lucian as the transformation shook his body for the first time, his Lycan blood reacting strongly. He looked to his mother, "Finish it. It should be you."

Sonja looked down at Lucian, knowing that it should have been her all those years ago to kill her father. She should not have tried to spare him, and while she knew even now why she had hesitated, she no longer felt that tie of love.

And so, knowing both of the men she loved to be safe, Sonja, Death Dealer and daughter to an Elder of the Coven, picked up her sword, walked three strides, and leapt below.

But even as she did so, she felt a sense of peace, a true smile gracing her face as she came to the rapid realisation that she had beaten her father already. She had done that long ago, with the birth of Tomas, and once again, with the revival of Lucian. Selene watched as Viktor was about to kill the new young hybrid, her panicked gaze resting on the woman the Coven had believed long dead. Sonja nodded, walking slowly forwards as Selene, with utmost grace, leapt forwards, cutting into Viktor with his own sword.

Sonja walked in the water, to stand at the side of Selene, the women defiantly staring at Viktor as he rose in hubris, shock registering twinfold, before he slipped to his death.

Selene closed her eyes in utter relief, and also, perhaps, remorse, while Sonja just kept her small smile, watching as the Vampire and the new hybrid spoke without words as he approached, before the man looked at her, "Sonja? But you..."

She raised an eyebrow, realising now why there had been a slight lilt to the boy; Lucian had bitten him. "No."

Above, Lucian shuddered awake to a face he did not recognise. His nerves screamed in fatigue and his body shook with the exertion of being wrenched from the cusp of permanent death. He struggled to sit up, but the other man gently held his palm to where one of Lucian's chest wounds had been, "You should lie still for a moment, Father. You were bitten by a Vampire, my mother."

Lucian made to protest, and then his mind caught up with itself, "What did you just call me?"

The man leant back slightly, smirking in amusement, "My name is Tomas, and my mother is Sonja. I am the first hybrid, and have been wanting to meet you ever since Mother and I discovered you were not, as Corvinus had claimed, dead."

Lucian just stared at him in utter disbelief, "Impossible..."

"You will learn very quickly, Father, that as a hybrid, very little can be termed as such." He rose, offering Lucian a hand, which the man quickly took. Tomas jerked his head slightly, "Mother is down there. We will have plenty of time to talk later."

Lucian stared at his son as if he expected him to disappear, but knowing that what he was saying was the truth. And then he strode to the edge just in time to watch Viktor fall. He leapt to the ground below, noting how Selene and Michael tensed, but reacted no further. Dimly, he heard Tomas land behind him, but at that moment, he was only focused on Sonja, the woman he had watched burn before his eyes all those centuries ago.

They covered the distance between each other in but moments, sinking into an embrace neither had believed they would experience again. They kissed, and the world fell away, just as it once had before the war had begun, when their mere meeting had been a risk of Viktor's wrath.

They had finally made it.

The five were surrounded by howls, as Lycans reverted to their human forms, and Raze stepped forwards out of the shadows. Selene bent to retrieve the pendant, and as the pair pulled away from their embrace, Sonja turned and took what the woman offered her. Lucian's hand never left her back, his forehead resting in her hair, sheer exhaustion melting into his bones.

Michael swayed briefly as he reverted to human form, but a hand on his shoulder from Tomas stopped him from becoming overwhelmed. Selene warily regarded Raze, and then Lucian, before turning to Sonja and nodding. Michael looked to her, before turning to the couple, "So what happens now?"

Lucian seemed to return to himself, smiling softly, "Dawn."

* * *

_Though I cannot predict the future, the consequences of tonight will reverberate throughout the ranks of the Immortals. Viktor and Amelia are dead, but there are still dangers to us, especially to those Selene and I hold dear. And yet, here we stand, two daughters of Markus, two sons of William, and my child, a twinning of the two, something which has now spread to the men we love. Children of Corvinus, we look into the dawn of a new age, side by side, with allies from both factions of the war. While I may fear for what is to come, I no longer stand alone. We fight._

**FIN**

Author Notes: So what do you think? It's finally done, and I have to say I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading, and I would be really grateful for any words/thoughts you might have now this is over! Thanks for sticking with me!


End file.
